


Sexy German

by EzmEmily



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Inglorious Bastards, Michael is one sexy sob and he knows it, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing, Uniform Kink, one of his movies, sexy german accsent, slow/loving sexy, speaking German, watching a movie waiting for him to come home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader. You. Is waiting for Michael to come home. You get bored and decide to watch a movie in your bedroom, and the movie just so happens to be Inglorious Bastards, when you turn on the Tv. Long story short you get turned on by Michael in Nazi German uniform and speaking German and well spoken English </p><p>i.e. Inglorious Bastards is a freaking awesome movie, go and see it. Not just for Fassbender but the whole thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had to be at least 10 o clock at night, you looked at the clock it was half 9. Close enough 

You were bored and you were sitting on the sofa in the living room watching crap TV. You were also waiting, waiting for your boyfriend of 3 years to come home. You had been dating Michael Fassbender for so long it felt like your were already married. And you could not be happier. You adored the man and all his perfectness

The one downside to dating a massive A list Hollywood Star was not just the paps that watched your every move like a hawk watching the rabbit. When Michael got a role for a film you were overjoyed and happy for him. You always supported his acting career no matter what. But the bad part is that sometimes he would have to go away, sometimes for months at a time. And you missed him

You really missed him

You would go with him if not for job and the fact that you didn't want to burden him when he's trying to work. You went with him when he was filming X-men because you were a die hard X-men fan, and there was no way you were going to pass an opportunity to meet Hugh Jackman. Fucking Wolverine himself 

You decided that you have had enough of Watch Dog and you were going to lose your mind from seeing different faces of wanted men for robbery and drugs

You switch off the TV and make your way to Michael and your's shared bedroom. You flop on the bed and flip on the TV.

You flicker though the channels finding nothing to watch. Till you find a channel called MoviesForMen

"Sexist channel" you mutter 

The channel was having some kind of Quentin Tarantino thing going on and the first one on was Inglorious Bastards. Michael had once mentioned he was in it, but you have never seen it. Was that bad?

So you sit and watched 

The movie was fucking awesome. But now you could care less about the plot, because you were staring goggle eyed at your man in a Nazi uniform. And damn he look incredible 

He looked like a goof in his British uniform but in a cute way. And now he was a classy badass motherfucker

Fuck. That uniform fit him good. You would call him commander any day

You were so busy at checking him out in his costume you never saw the bedroom door open

"Hello Darling" an Irish voice said in your ear

"Ahhhh" You yelped. You would have fallen off the bed if Michael hadn't caught you

"Hehe sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

"Michael !" You jumped on you knees and hugged him pulling him down onto the bed " I missed you"

Michael hugged you tight " I missed you too sweety. I wondered where you gotten to"

He then looks over to the TV that's on and sees he himself is paused on the screen. He knows what's going on

"Looking at me are we darling" He purrs

"I...I..I...I" You were at a loss for words. He'd caught you red handed

Michael pushes you down on to the bed and climbs on top of you, he leans down to your ear

"Sah mich in meiner Uniform sind Sie streicheln?" he purrs in your ear

You have no clue what he saying but boy it turned you on to hear him speak German 

"Sie frech, freches Luder." his voice grew rougher "Erhält es, Sie heißen mich zu sehen in ihm?" His voice was a growl now

You lean up to kiss him, but he pulls back

"Jetzt, jetzt Kätzchen" His eyes are glazed over and he looks at you with such lust "Ich werde mehr tun, als dich küssen ersten"

Michael sits up sitting on your legs and starts taking off his shirt. Button by button. Slowly

Bastard. He's teasing you. You want him now

You try to sit up to rip off that damned shirt and start kissing him, but he stops you

"Freches Kätzchen . nicht berühren. Lassen Sie mich dich berühren"

888888888888888888888888888888888

should I carry on

 


	2. Sexy German -part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are hotting up

Michael lowered you slowly back down to the bed. All the while with this smug grin on his face, his lips so close and yet so far. When you tried to reach up and kiss him, he would pull away in a teasing way. Jerk. He knew how much you wanted him

"Haben Sie eine Vorliebe kleine Kätzchen wollen" He purred

"Michael ....please"

He leaned down so he was almost kissing your neck. You could feel his hot breath on your skin, making the little fine hairs stand up on end

"Sie waren sehr gut Kätzchen. Soll ich küssen Sie jetzt?"

Michael then finally kissed you, firm yet sweet.

And you devoured him

You wrapped my arms around his head and neck, crushing his lips to yours. He tasted so good. Michael returned the kiss with just amount of hunger as yours. He reached down to pop the final buttons off his shirt so it was just hanging open, showing his beautifully sculpted chest, He had beefed up quite a bit for his role. And boy was it a turn on. You wanted to flip him and run your tongue all over his pecks 

But first that damned shirt

You tried to slid it off by it was stuck. Michael chuckled deeply 

"Nngezogen Mädchen . Nur werde ich mein T-Shirt zu entfernen" He growled 

Michael sat up again on his knees and on purpose stripped slowly. Normally it was you doing the strip tease

With eyes popping out you watched as every stitch of clothing was removed to reveal a god of man looking back at you. A masterpiece of seduction 

"Sehen etwas, das Sie gerne?" 

He pounced on you pinning you to the bed. Finally you touched his skin. It was hot. You ran my hands over his back, the muscles rippled when touched 

Michael made himself busy by kissing your neck. And he knew all the spots to make you squeak 

You plunged your hands into his soft ginger hair, now grown out a bit and it natural ginger colour

You gasped as Michael nibbled that sweet spot behind your ear. That spot that drove you wild

You flipped him, but he flipped you back 

"Freches Luder , sieht aus wie ich werde dich lehren, haben manneres"

Michael flipped you on to your back and lifted you shirt up slowly. Each new piece of skin that was shown he planted a tiny kiss and stoked up under your shirt, but he barley touched your breasts. Your nipples were hard and screamed to be touch or sucked. You tried to turn over but Michael pushed you back in place by your butt, witch he squeezed 

"Michael baby....please"

He turned you over slowly. His eyes were intense and were filled with lust. Your eyes scanned his body and your eyes widened when your saw his pants. They were staining with a massive bulge.

Oh how you wanted you spring up and pin him to the bed and removed that almost braking zipper with your teeth. Poor baby he must be painfully hard. But you could not handle more teasing and delayed pleasure, so you stayed put. Your moment to pleasure him will come

Michael took off your shirt and stared at your flushed skin 

"Oh Kätzchen. Sie sind atemberaubend. Ich habe dich vermisst. Die weiche Haut der Brüste auf meine Brust. herkommen" Michael said as he held out his arms calling you to him

You shot up and embraced him

"Michael my darling. How I have missed this, Iv'e missed you"

You were both locked in a frenzy of hungry kissed. You ran your hands all over his upper body and he mirrored your movements on you running his large hands over your body 

Suddenly you felt him pop your bra open

 


End file.
